Cuentos de Hadas version South Park
by deluxePotter1
Summary: ¿Que pasaria si a nuestros queridos personajes les sucediera los acontecimientos de los cuentos de hadas? Los personajes y la trama de la historia no me pertenecen, pertenecen a: Los hermanos Grimm, Charles Perrault, Trey Parker&Matt Stone. Comentarios negativos no estan aceptados en este fic. No voy a publicar por el momento porque voy a estar sin internet por unos dias.
1. Caperucita roja

**Los personajes y la trama de la historia no me pertenecen, pertenecen a: Los hermanos Grimm, Charles Perrault, Trey Parker&Matt Stone. Comentarios negativos no estan aceptados en este fic, si quieren decir algo malo de esta historia mejor no digan nada, el silencio dice muchas cosas. No al plagio. Este capitulo es Bebe/Cristopher. Tiene palabras y/o imagenes fuertes. De sexo y violencia. Se recomienda discreción.**

Había una vez una chica que se llamaba Bebe Stevens, que era muy popular en la escuela por ser muy bella, especialmente en los chicos. Tenía grandes atributos y era muy servicial con todos los hombres de la escuela. Un día regreso a su casa, que esa tarde estaba en la casa de su novio Clyde haciendo "asuntos" y su madre le informo una noticia que pondría un poco triste a Bebe. Su madre le dijo que su abuela estaba enferma. Bebe quería mucho a su abuela, desde que era niña. Recordó la vez en la que la abuela y ella hicieron galletas para Navidad, y la vez en la que le hizo su campera roja y Bebe decidió añadirle una capucha.

Su madre también le dijo:

-Ven, Bebe, aquí tengo unas flores, un pastel y una botella de vino, llévaselas en esta canasta a tu abuelita que esta enferma y débil y esto le ayudara. Vete ahora temprano, antes de que salga la noche, y en el camino, camina tranquila y con cuidado, no te apartes de la ruta, no vayas a caerte y se quiebre la botella y no quede nada para tu abuelita. Y cuando entres en su dormitorio no olvides decirle, "Buenos días", ah, y no andes curioseando por todo el aposento.

-No te preocupes, Hare todo bien-, dijo Bebe, y tomo las cosas y se despidió cariñosamente.

La abuelita vivía en el bosque, como a varios kilómetros de su casa.

Después de tomar el autobús, ya había oscurecido un poco que hasta parecía todo como una película de Tim Burton.

Bebe caminaba y caminaba por el bosque para llegar a la casa de su abuela, y de pronto, comenzó a llover, y entonces se puso su capucha.

Ya llevaba como dos minutos caminando cuando, apareció de la nada, un chico alto, que llevaba botas de cuero negro, pantalones de cuero también de color negro, y su torso desnudo era musculoso y bronceado, también tenia cabello desordenado de color castaño y ojos avellanas. Pero a pesar de todo, era muy guapo. Sin embargo, Bebe no sabia de que se trataba de un hombre lobo.

-Bonjour mademoiselle, ¿Qué hace una Belle dama aquí, en este bosque, sola?-dijo Cristopher en un tono seductor, con su voz profunda, mientras se apoyaba del árbol mas cercano.

Bebe se ruborizo.

-Hola, me llamo Bebe, Bebe Stevens y voy a ir a ver a mi abuela, que está muy enferma. Y le llevo un pastel y una botella de vino.-dijo Bebe, que no podía dejar de pensar en lo guapo que era ese chico francés.

-¿Y a donde vive tu abuela?- pregunto Cristopher.

-Vive a unos cuantos kilómetros mas adentro en el bosque.-dijo inocentemente Bebe.

-Pues bien-dijo Cristopher-yo también quiero ir a verla; yo iré por este camino, y tú por aquel, y veremos quien llega primero.

El hombre lobo partió a toda velocidad por el camino que era mas corto y Bebe se fue por el mas largo sin saber que era el camino mas largo, mientras no dejaba de pensar en como la había persuadido.

Poco tardo el hombre lobo Cristopher en llegar a la casa de la abuela Stevens. Y golpeo la puerta.

-¿Quién es?

-Es su nieta, Bebe Stevens-dijo el hombre lobo, que era bueno haciendo imitaciones-, le traigo una torta y una botella de vino que mi madre le envía.

La candida abuela, que estaba en cama porque no se sentía bien, le gritó:

-Tira la aldaba y el cerrojo caerá.

Y Cristopher, mientras tiraba de la aldaba sacaba de su bota una navaja suiza y la abría en donde tenía un cuchillo. La puerta se abrió. Se abalanzo sobre la abuela. El hombre lobo, antes de que la abuela empezara a gritar, le tapo la boca con un pañuelo, y la ato con una cuerda. Entonces empezó a descuartizarla y puso su sangre en una botella de vino que había en la cocina, y partió su carne en rebanadas sobre un platón y dejo la botella y el platón sobre una mesa.

Enseguida, cerro la puerta y fue a acostarse en la cama de la difunta abuela tapándose con las sabanas hasta la cabeza, esperando a Bebe quien, un rato después, llego a golpear la puerta: Toc, toc.

-¿Quién es?

Bebe, al oír la voz ronca del hombre lobo, primero se asusto, pero creyendo que su abuela estaba resfriada, dijo:

-Es su nieta, Bebe Stevens, le traigo una torta y una botella de vino que mi madre le envía.

Cristopher le grito, suavizando un poco la voz:

-Tira la aldaba y el cerrojo caerá.

Bebe tiro la aldaba y la puerta se abrió. Viendo su silueta entrar, el hombre lobo le dijo, mientras se escondía en la cama bajo las sabanas:

-Entra, hijita.

-¿Cómo estas abuela? Te traje torta y vino.

-Come tu también, hijita. Hay carne y vino en la alacena.

Bebe comió y bebió la carne y sangre de su abuela sin saberlo.

Después el hombre lobo le dijo:

-Desvívete y métete en la cama conmigo.

-¿Dónde pongo mi abrigo?

-Tiralo al fuego; nunca mas la necesitaras.

Cada vez que se quitaba una prenda (el sostén, los pantalones, la tanga y los calcetines), Bebe hacia la misma pregunta; y cada vez Cristopher le contestaba:

-Tiralo al fuego; nunca mas la necesitaras.

Cuando Bebe estaba a punto de meterse en la cama, ya desnuda, Cristopher se presento, con una pose erótica en la cama y su increíble torso desnudo y musculoso. En su mano tenia aun la misma navaja con la que había despedazado a su abuela y todavía cubierta de sangre. Bebe, al ver la navaja sangrienta, quiso escapar. Pero Cristopher fue más rápido y la atrapo cerrando la puerta. Luego le colocó un pañuelo en la boca para que no gritara y la ato con cuerdas.

La empujo con fuerza a la cama y se saco los pantalones y las botas y la envistió como una bestia por detrás mientras le jalaba los cabellos dorados. Mientras la envistió le iba produciendo cortes en todo el cuerpo con la navaja. Bebe gemía de dolor. Luego, el hombre lobo lamió con devoción la vagina de la joven, y a continuación la envistió por delante mientras lamia sus senos. Como acto final, la penetró una vez más por detrás mientras Bebe gemía en sollozos ahogados con lagrimas. Y en el último orgasmo, Cristopher agarro la navaja y le corto el cuello. Lo ultimo que logro decir Bebe, antes de morir, fue un grito entre orgasmos y dolor.

Días mas tarde, los policías encontraron las sabanas manchadas de sangre y el cuerpo demacrado de Bebe, a causa de que Cristopher, después de una noche de pasión, se la comió en pedazos.

Sin embargo, aun se oyen los aullidos de ese hombre lobo sexi y francés.


	2. Blancanieves y los siete enanitos

**Los personajes y la trama de la historia no me pertenecen, pertenecen a: Los hermanos Grimm, Charles Perrault, Trey Parker&Matt Stone. No al plagio. Este capitulo es Carol/Stuart.**

En un país muy lejano, vivía una bella princesa llamada Carol, pero todos la llamaban Blancanieves, que tenia una madrastra, la reina, muy vanidosa.

La madrastra preguntaba a su espejo mágico y este respondía:

-Tú eres, oh reina, la más hermosa de todas las mujeres.

Y fueron pasando los años. Un día la reina pregunto como siempre a su espejo mágico:

-¿Quién es la mas bella?

Pero esta vez el espejo contesto:

-La más bella es Blancanieves.

Entonces la reina, llena de ira y envidia, ordeno a un cazador:

-Llévate a Blancanieves al bosque, mátala y como prueba de haber realizado mi encargo, tráeme en este cofre su corazón.

Pero cuando llegaron al bosque, el cazador sintió lastima de la inocente joven y dejo que huyera, sustituyendo su corazón por el de un jabalí.

Al llegar el cazador con el corazón de jabalí en el cofre, la reina dijo:

-Bien hecho, mi joven cazador, ahora, cocínalo para que yo pueda comérmelo.

Ya el plato servido, la reina, tomo el corazón de jabalí creyendo que era el de Blancanieves, y le dio un gran mordisco con tanta violencia, al mismo tiempo que en sus labios se escurría sangre y la reina volvía a probar el corazón. Mientras comía el corazón, la reina se reía de locura.

Entonces, después de comer el corazón, la reina le pregunto al espejo:

-¿Quién es la mas bella?

Pero el espejo contesto:

-Blancanieves.

Entonces, la reina hecha una furia, ordeno que mataran al cazador, y luego ordeno saber adonde estaba Blancanieves.

Mientras tanto, Carol (Blancanieves), al verse sola, sintió miedo y lloro. Llorando y andando pasó la noche, hasta que, al amanecer llego a un claro en el bosque y descubrió allí una preciosa casa.

Entro sin dudarlo. Los muebles eran pequeñísimos y, sobre la mesa, había siete platitos y siete cubiertos diminutos. Subió a la alcoba, que estaba ocupada por siete camitas. La pobre Carol, agotada tras caminar toda la noche por el bosque, junto todas las camitas y al momento se quedo dormida.

Por la tarde llegaron los dueños de la casa: siete enanitos que trabajaban en unas minas y se admiraron al descubrir a Carol.

Entonces ella les contó su triste historia. Los enanitos suplicaron a la chica que se quedase con ellos y Carol acepto, se quedo a vivir con ellos y todos estaban felices.

Mientras tanto, en el palacio, la reina recibió los informes del paradero de Blancanieves:

-Ahora vive en el bosque, en la casa de los enanitos, Mi Señora…

La reina ordeno que le enviaran a Blancanieves un cepillo para el cabello envenenado, y así lo hicieron, pero los enanitos le advirtieron a Carol justo a tiempo.

Furiosa y vengativa como era, la cruel madrastra se disfrazo de inocente viejecita y partió hacia la casita del bosque.

Carol estaba sola, pues los enanitos estaban trabajando en la mina. La malvada reina ofreció a la chica una manzana envenenada y cuando Carol dio el primer bocado, cayo desmayada.

Al volver, ya de noche, los enanitos a la casa, encontraron a Carol tendida en el suelo, pálida y quieta, creyeron que había muerto y le construyeron una urna de cristal para que todos los animalitos del bosque pudieran despedirse de ella.

En ese momento, apareció el príncipe Stuart, a lomos de un brioso corcel y nada mas contemplar a Carol quedo prendado de ella. Quiso despedirse besándola y de repente, Carol volvió a la vida, pues el beso de la vida que le había dado el príncipe Stuart hizo que el pedazo de manzana saliera de su boca y lo vomitara, rompiendo el hechizo de la malvada reina.

Carol se caso con el príncipe Stuart y los enanos condenaron a la reina a usar zapatos de hierro caliente, quemándose de dolor hasta morir con todo el cuerpo demacrado en una extraña posición.

**Saludos.**


End file.
